1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a loudspeaker comprising a housing provided with a magnet unit that generates a magnetic field, and a membrane which is mounted in a frame and which is provided with an electrical conductor arranged in a pattern on the membrane, which membrane is positioned in the magnetic field in such a manner that a force is exerted when current is fed through the conductor pattern on the membrane, which force is capable of setting at least part of the membrane in motion so as to produce sound.
2) Description of Related Art
Such a loudspeaker is described in International patent application WO 2004/080119. The loudspeaker disclosed therein has a high power level and a cylindrical wavefront, and because of these properties it is used in larger spaces, such as concert halls, theatres and cinemas. Because the length of the membrane is bound to a maximum, due to physical limitations, several loudspeakers are placed one on top of the other and connected together (a so-called “line array”) to obtain a sufficient power level and an optimum cylindrical wavefront, so that one elongated ribbon-shaped vibration area is obtained. A limitation in this regard is the fact that said vibration area is interrupted by the upper and lower ends of the housing which accommodates the substantially horizontal conductor parts that interconnect the vertical parts of the conductor on the membrane. In practice the vibration area of the membranes thus takes up about 80% of the height of the loudspeaker assembly.